Found a way pt 1 (WARNING:ADULT THEMES&MATURE IDEAS)
by BrittanyUchiha
Summary: WWII Roleplay from Shamchat and Chatzy. Germany finds himself bound in a basement. Italy is found as well. How will they escape? Will they ever get away from the Allies? Can they truly trust anyone?


((100% of this came from Shamchat&Chatzy. I don't own anything. Characters are from Hetalia. Admin had fun writing this!))

POW!Germany The German man was Bound to a pole in the basement. The chains only unlock able by the one with the key. He was angry and slightly nervous about what could happen to a prisoner in this compromising position in what could be another country for all he knew. He was blindfolded and completely confused about how he had gotten there. He last remembered he was with his crew and a small bomb went off near the edge of his border while on duty. He was thrown from the vehicle as it tipped over knocking him clear out. He was unsure of what had happened to any of his crew, and was quite unsure what happened to himself. He felt pain on his body though it wasn't severe enough to be deadly

Feliciano Vargas : The small little Italian ran to his Ally to help him, nude from Francis attacks

POW!Germany: He flinched slightly as he was severely confused as to who it could be there. He'd thought he was alone in the room. He had no clue as to how long he'd been captured.

Feliciano Vargas : "Dositu! Dositu speak a to a me ve!" Feli said sounding worried

POW!Germany: The German tensed hearing the sound, it quickly echoing in the small dark room. He let out a breath of air as he sighed realizing it was only Italy. He was still rather worried as to how the Italian could have gotten into the dark room. "Italien..?"

Feliciano Vargas : " s , it's-a me ve, big a brother France caught me making pasta and threw me-a here with a out-a my clothes ve" the Italian said helping Germany sit up

POW!Germany: The German was quickly angered by the words, letting out a low growl as he was helped to sit up. He pushed back against the hard cement pole. He tugged at the chains knowing they were tougher than normal steel. "..Did he hurt you?" The German tensed hard against the chains, wishing he could get the blindfold off though he knew in a way he would not wan to see.

Feliciano Vargas : " a little bit ve.. " Italy said sitting in front of Germany working the blindfold off and trying his best to patch him up

POW!Germany: He sighed slightly as the blindfold was removed. He knew that the Italian was naked, and purposefully avoided looking down. He was thankful the room was rather dim. He pulled against the chains and figured that they had to be something purposefully made to keep people such as them..Countries. Someone; maybe even a country perhaps had made these chains to keep countries captured. He growled stopping his pulling, leaning back against the pole* "...How..?" He sounded worried, his face seeming upset

Feliciano Vargas : Italy was covered in cuts and bruises, before curling up next to him " I a don't a know how ve, I a guess you a got the worst of it " he muttered

POW!Germany: He growled quietly as he finally noticed the cuts and bruises. He wished desperately that he had a way to comfort the Italian. He still lacked the knowledge on how he was going to get out. It seemed to him like someone else,...definitely not just Francis was responsible for this. He glanced around the room noticing a table in the corner with little on it, but other than that the room was practically empty. His body was indeed wounded, but mainly by a shrapnel going through his side, and the various wounds that would have come from the bomb.

Feliciano Vargas : The Italian looked sorry as he heard the food getting given out , slowly Feli got up and started to give Germany his and his own food

POW!Germany: The german turned his head away from the food "Please.. You must eat... I'm fine.. " It seemed odd, but besides the pain near his waist from the shrapnel and the other small injuries. He had no appetite. He seemed..not hungry in the least..That was strange.

Feliciano Vargas : "but a luddy... " he said concerned for him " you a sure? We a only get a food if a we're lucky " he said protesting

POW!Germany: "I want you to eat, Feliciano...You need it.." He stated, his voice deepening slightly as he insisted the Italian eat. He lowered his head as he jerked slightly at the chains once more in a futile effort to break free. Scuffling sounds of walking feet passed the door and kept going. It seems they indeed were not alone.

Feliciano Vargas : Feli tensed up and dropped the food as an American soldier walked in to pull away the Italian

POW!Germany: The German jerked against the chains letting out a slew of German curse words as he threatened the life of the American Soldier. "let him go! He has no information! He's useless!" He shouted in english rather fast in an attempt to get the American to let go of the Italian

Feliciano Vargas : " and since when did you Germans cared for a weakling like him? " the soldier spat in disgust "Ludwig.. Please stop! He'll hurt you " Italy begged

POW!Germany: "He's an innocent! You're not going to get anything from him! He's a worthless kill..Take me! I'm not going to talk either..but I'm more of a challenge.." He stated, at the very ends of the chains trying his best to challenge the American soldier knowing most could not stand a challenge. He tugged. "Don't worry.. I'm more of a catch than ..A weakling like you! " He said averting his eyes as he said the last part, Knowing it was very important to keep the security of Italy safe.

Feliciano Vargas : The American threw him down and unlocked the German accepting the challenge

POW!Germany: The German jerked against the chains as he was unlocked, struggling immediately. he knew he would give this lowly American a struggle before he would attempt to leave the Italian. "Don't worry! He won't get anything from me..!"

Feliciano Vargas : Italy whimpers softly and curls up in the corner, as the American punches him " now down to business " the general states. The Italian flinches watching his fellow friend get hurt

POW!Germany : The German growled, struggling harshly against the chains, He took the punch rather well considering the downturning state of his country

Feliciano Vargas : " we'll let you off your chains if you allow us to Use you and your weak friend over there for a pleasurement, we'll also increase your food" the general stated as Italy quickly glanced at Germany with a pleading look in his eyes

POW!Germany: The German growled loudly, struggling harshly "...You can use me...but touch him..and you WILL regret it.. ! I will NOT go easy... " He said, his voice harsh and deep. He jerked against the chains in the direction of the soldier holding him, attempting to headbutt the man, rather than use a more intelligent route.

Feliciano Vargas : The man stepped out of the way , starting to approach the scared Italian who hid behind Germany

POW!Germany : The German struggled harshly, jerking the chains out of the soldiers grasp, he went into a low crouch sweeping the leg out from beneath the man that attempted to approach the Italian. He growled loudly it sounding gutteral and raw. Anger clearly the only thing on his mind.

Feliciano Vargas : " oh Alex, get the key please, I believe general Alfred might have some fun " the man said as the solider named Alex obeyed the order

POW!Germany: The German tensed harshly, struggling against the chains letting out a low growl. He ran torwards the man jumping up attempting to kick the other in the chest. His forwards strength was decreased slightly by the chains but it still hit harshly

Feliciano Vargas : The general grabbed Feliciano while the German was distracted "tsk tsk tsk, you wouldnt want me to step on your friends head now, oh or is he your lover hmm? " the general smirked hold Italy down and hovering his foot over his head

POW!Germany: He growled, backing off from the man who by now was laying on the ground. He tugged harshly at the chains, knowing they were almost impossible to break with pure strength. He growled loudly. "Let.. Him Go... He's not involved in this! He's innocent..." He dropped the slight emotion that had entered his voice hardening deeply his face going stern "Let me speak with Alfred Jones.." He stated, anger clear but controlled. He HAD to keep the Italian safe and the best way to do it ..seemed to be going over their heads. At least that is what he thought

Feliciano Vargas : "alright general, dude let him go " Alfred said with the key approaching "G-germany" The Italian responded quietly.

POW!Germany: "...I swear if you hurt him..." The german said refusing to turn his back on the Italian and the General. The German's wrists were still in the chains, the piece of shrapnel clearly visabl in the waist of the German ..and it was strangely enough not yet healed and still slightly hurting.

Feliciano Vargas : "but sir .. " the general whines as Alfred unlocks Ludwig from the chain slowly crushing Italy's head " alright Ludwig, no penalty on you for hurting my comrad for disobedience of an order " Alfred said in his ear

POW!Germany: "If he is hurt..more than one will die of your people, Alfred..I will NOT hold back.." *He states, turning towards the American slowly, keeping his eyes still on the Italian. He was already infuriated. He lowered his arms, though his body was filled with enough adrenaline to kill.

Feliciano Vargas : " alright general , let him go and your dismissed " Alfred said in a serious tone, the general stepped away from Feli, allowing him to run to Germany in tears. He soon gives the German a glare as he leaves

POW!Germany: The German glares back, letting out a low growl. Once the General left, The german opened his arm allowing the Italian to come closer to him. "...Are you alight, Feli..?" *He asked, looking down to the Italian, temporarily ignoring the American.

Feliciano Vargas : The Italian nodded a yes even though it was obvious that he was lying about it, the American stood there watching quietly and taking notes

POW!Germany: The German turned back to the American, giving a rather harsh glare "..What do you want from us...I'm lacking information and he lacks even more than I do..

Feliciano Vargas : " help, or an insides of your military and leader, a mission actually " Alfred smiled and closed his notebook

POW!Germany: "You know very well who the military relies on..and you know already of our leader.. Our missions are even classified from me..you're not going to get far in either department." He growled, making sure the Italian was still behind him. He was cautious and knew there was little he could let out but still enough to cause a dangerous breach of security

Feliciano Vargas : "no no, we need your help to eliminate your boss and the Italians " Alfred chuckles softly and pats Ludwig head

POW!Germany: He growled, pushing the American's hand, shoving him back. "I'm not helping you eliminate my boss and my allies...! I'm not helping you, at all.." He was aggravated and annoyed at the insinuation that he would even bother to help.

Feliciano Vargas : "oh.. Well then, I'll just let you forget about increase of food and water, plus a medical assistant to Feliciano " Alfred said waving all of what he said of

POW!Germany: ..."...He needs medical help, but I will not help you..He is hardly affiliated with us.." He stated his anger festering within him, knowing the Italian did desperately need help. He began to feel minor pain spread across his chest, he let out a quiet growl as he brought up his hand to his chest.

Feliciano Vargas : " well, I'm going to give you some time to think about it, for now you are not getting anything " he said walking away , closing the door and locking it. The Italian forced him to eat what little food they have

POW!Germany : "..Feli, stop...let's ration it.." He tensed feeling pain spread across his chest once more this time more intense. He knew something bad was happening to his country and his land. He moved over to the wall, falling back allowing himself to slide down to the floor

Feliciano Vargas : "Dositu.. It a hurts ve, hearing lovi and a Mine a screams huh? " Italy says crawling to Germany, going pale as his country get taken over

Feliciano Vargas : " I a know it a hurts.. It a hurts me a too" Italy says with a grunt of pain

POW!Germany: He growled quietly, lowering his head down to his own chest. He felt another flourish of pain as more bombs were dropped upon Berlin. He would have even preferred being abused to this type of pain..He knew he would not stand for long. "..." He stayed quiet as he had no way to help.

Feliciano Vargas : Italy lays there all pale and cold, dying even as he grabbed a hold of the Germans hand. The Americans Rush into the room to take them to the allies

POW!Germany: The German paled further than his already pale skin, his skin began to bruise around his heart as the bombs landed, his people began to die in entire hords. this coupled with the millions that had already died which had already discolored and scarred his flesh around most of his extremities. It felt like his heart was burning..and it quite literally was as Berlin crumbled. He was nearly unconscious when they tried to take them to the allies

Feliciano Vargas : Italy soon starts to cry and shakes Germany awake slipping out "holy a rome please a awake up ...! " a day after Germany boss dies and the war ends

POW!Germany: The Country is deeply scarred, millions dead. Ludwig's skin is scarred deeply, deep bruising and discoloration remains in his skin. The skin around his heart was deeply scarred a dark dark brown, He was barely awake when they came to move the two. He managed to stay awake long enough to squeeze the hand of the Italian before passing out, completely

Feliciano Vargas : The Italian stayed there with Romano and Prussia as England try to revive the German, holding his hand close to his chest and over his heart

POW!Germany: The German was barely alive..His people still remained though many were being shot in their resistance of the fall. The German's heart was under deep stress due to the rapid fire bombing of the English army upon the heart of the country; Berlin. The german struggled to keep his heart beating. The people seemed to stick together and tried to flourish though many of them too were hit with the impacts of the war. He struggled to stay alive, but thanks to the small un-impacted people of the area. He was able to slowly come to. It seemed he was in worse shape than they'd originally thought.

Feliciano Vargas : Italy sat there mumbling Te Amo without realizing that he was waking up and recovering somewhat, squeezing the German hand

POW!Germany: The German barely flickered his eyes open. The pain for him was nearly unbearable. it felt as if most of his body was burning...most of his major cities were burning. It seemed as if his capital was gone..The skin around his heart was a deep dark color nearly black. He was barely well enough to thrive. He opened his eyes slightly as he realized what had happened. He squeezed the Italians hand weakly

Feliciano: Italy smiles in tears, happy that he was finally awake and responding."ve Dositu.. Your a awake, I-i hope you a didn't hear what I mumbled! " the Italian blushes lightly, his head in a bandage.

POW!Germany: The german struggled, moving slightly beneath the others. He let out a low moan of pain but kept quiet, it seemed it he was still quite out of it, but was at least awake. The discolorations on his skin continued to darken, but the marks on his chest remained the same. It seemed the English army had ceased bombing.

Feliciano: The Italian sat in the Germans hospital room stroking his forehead

POW!Germany The German remained queit for quite a while, and was drifting in an out of conscious as he struggled to stay awake. Slowly he seemed to gain more awareness during his waking hours. It seemed the allies were still inside his territories.

Feliciano: Italy stood up to leave, placing his hat on his head to defend the German

POW!Germany *The German seemed asleep most of the time, it took quite a while for the people of his country to begin thriving again. It was then that Germany would begin again and thrive willingly. Most of the Soviet forces were extinguished during this time.

Feliciano: Feliciano soon returned to his Germans side in a soiled military uniform, staggering to the chair

POW!Germany The German was awake when the Italian returned, it seemed he'd gotten better over time, as his outside land living people thrived and farmed slowly regenerating his country and allowing it to thrive..though it was deeply damaged. "...Feli..What happened..? "

Feliciano: "ve. I a tried to a repay you a back Dositu.. " he said giving a dying smile from blood loss and Dehydrated. Soon he fell out of the chair consumed in pain and thirst clinging onto life slightly.

POW!Germany: "...feli..? What happened to you...?..shit..we n-need a doctor!" He moved out his bed, pressing a small bell on the side of his table trying to get one of the nurses to realize., Stumbling to his feet. he apparently had been left in only shorts as his wounds were only wrapped. His feet were severely darkened. It seemed they were dead. Both of his hands had blotches of black across them. His chest was covered in deep scarring. He quickly attempted to move to the Italian, going to his knees picking the Italian up holding him in his arms.

Feliciano: "don't a worry a about me.. Because.. te amo.. " Italy weakly said dismissing his questions for a reason.

POW!Germany The German picked up the Italian, stumbling to his feet. He brought the Italian out into the hallway. It was clear the Hospital was understaffed. He brought the Italian over to a gurney before stumbling to a nearby nurse who quickly came over to check if the Italian was alright "Please.. He's hurt.. Do everything you can" HE stated trying to make his broken sore voice sound strong.

Feliciano: The nurse nodded and rolled him away, as the allies breach the hospital

POW!Germany The German followed close by to the Italian and the Nurse. He heard the scrambling and began to panic internally. He held the Italians hand as they moved. "Feliciano..Please, you can...you can do this...Stay with me"

Feliciano: Feli squeazes his hand before a bomb going off and flying him into a room

POW!Germany *The German tensed immediately following his instincts to chase the Italians gurney into the room, He recieved a rough bit of shrapnel in his back. It seemed they were not out of the woods yet.

Feliciano: Italy visions went fuzzy and hazy as soon slip into a coma, stuck under equipment and the gurney

POW!Germany *The German used brute adrenaline to lift the equipment, and gently pulled the Italian's body from the twisted metal of the gurney. He managed to get the Italian out and into his arms. He growled as he looked back seeing the burning remnants of what was the hallway of the medical center. His back was bleeding dripping down to the floor, the shrapnel pieces sticking quite badly out of his back..

Feliciano: The nurse layed nearby the German as the same general who stepped on Italy's head walking into the room smirking : "well, well, so we meet again " he said with a small troop following him from behind

POW!Germany *The German turned to the door, his vision beginning to blur. He sets the Italian down gently in the corner. He turns standing back up. "..You wanted me..you got me.. I told you..you won't take me to death..and you..hurt him..."

Feliciano: He chuckled softly and scooped up the Italian " cuff him boys once we get back to the base wake him up " the general commanded walking away with Feliciano

POW!Germany The German bent down grabbing a piece of the gurney pipe, He rushed after the general bringing the pipe directly up next to his throat holding the sharp broken end to the Generals throat. "Put..Him..down.. he's mine, and I won't let you kill him..." The German said pressing the pipe into the end of the generals throat, breaking the skin but not cutting off the air pathway.

Feliciano: He smirked and dropped Feli down to an English solider "oops!" he said innocently

POW!Germany "You did the worst move..you've ever done.." The German pushed the pipe directly through the generals throat before pushing him away, going after the English Soldier, growling loudly, landing the first punch directly into the English soldier's head*

Feliciano: They both yelped and the English solider drops Italy on the floor in pain

POW!Germany The German grabbed the Italian by the outfit, pulling him into his arms, He kicked the solider in the gut before running torwards the exit knowing there would be further ground troops. If only he could have gotten confrence with the allies..They would know what was happening..but of course not!

Feliciano: "west! Over here! " the Prussian whispered out to Ludwig in a hiding near the exit

POW!Germany The German ran torwards the prussian, holding the Italian in his arms, There was blood now coating the German, the Italian was still limp in his arms. He was filled with guilt and worry.

Feliciano: The Prussia made a follow me motion, leading Ludwig to a undetectable cave outside the hospital and In a forest

POW!Germany The German followed, uneasy but trusting torwards the Prussian. He was concerned..and tired. He felt the adrenaline leave his body as they closed in on the cave. He had to push himself to keep going. He had to do so..for Italy's sake. He kept going.

Feliciano: Prussia lay out a sleeping bag and tent for Feliciano before patching the German up

POW!Germany *The German was tense even around his own brother. He was cautious about laying the italian alone. He laid the Italian down and cautiously allowed the Prussian to remove some of the shrapnel and apply light bandaging. He was worried about the Italian.."...Do you think He'll wake up...?"

Feliciano: " I'm sure of it west, we just got to protect him and take care of him while he's out" the Prussian replied

POW!Germany "hopefully he'll wake up.. ..I don't know why they're still after us...The war was supposed to end..! They've killed nearly everyone..." He stated, his voice turning more mournful, worried. "..I don't know if we're going to come out of this alright.."

Feliciano: "west, they're just after the three of us, I been meaning to ask you though, why are you so attached and protective of Feli? " he stated and asked

POW!Germany: .."I...He's my ally.. I need to be. He holds the entire country.. The fate of his people...rely on him..as do mine on me..." He lowered his head "..or at least they did until Hitler...now majority of me..is dead..my people are dying...and the war is killing me.."

Feliciano: "west, your eyes are saying something else, it's fine to tell me that you have grown feelings for him, Russia should be here soon " prussia says softly

POW!Germany: "...I..." He hesitated looking back torwards the Italian before looking back at his brother keeping his eyes lowered. "I love him, alright... I..don't want to see him hurt..but this war..it's putting so much on the line...if I could have stopped this long ago I would have..." He looked sad, his face worn by the countless deaths, he brings his hand up to his face brushing his messed up hair out of his face. As he brings it back down he notices the deep scar tissue across his hand. .."fuck... And if Russia dares..to try and hurt him..I ..I won't let him.."

Feliciano: Feli slowly opens his eyes, unable to move, Prussia nods and gets up to wet down a cloth as Feli groaned in pain

POW!Germany The German quickly moves over to the Italian as he groaned. He took hold of the Italians hand. "..Feli..I'm sorry.." He stated not really knowing what else he could say.

Feliciano: " where am a I? " he asks concerned and confused but attempts to tangle his fingers with the German Gilbert soon returns with Russia and hands the German a cloth to clean Italy's forehead

POW!Germany "You're ...in a cave..there..was an accident..you're going to be alright...I hope.." He stated, holdind the Italians hand sighing softly He was deeply worried. He was also scared at the thought of Russia seeing him and his ally in such a state.

Feliciano: Italy nods and whimpers hearing shouts and seeing Russia look of guilt for betraying them

POW!Germany The German turned looking for Prussia, tensing as he spotted Russia "...If you hurt him, I swear...Don't you even touch him.." He stated growling lowly, picking up and slowly moving the Italian into his arms*

Feliciano: The Prussian backed up to his brother to join him as they get surrounded by armies

POW!Germany He stood up holding the Italian in his arms. He stood strong, though his legs threatened to cave beneath him. He spoke sound strong though his own will was very weak. "You..can try and kill me..You can try and kill my brother..You've already destroyed millions of lives..on top of the ones..my previous boss has destroyed.. I'm already dying! What more could you possibly want!..Italy already surrendered...I'm already at my ...breaking point...what more.." He paused, his legs beginning to give. "...could you possibly..." He slowly began to slump to the ground lowering the Italian with him. It was as if he'd..stopped functioning?

Feliciano: "oh give it up, you have lost your trust in me feli" the English man stated causing the Italian fear he whimpers even more.

POW!Germany: The German seemed to struggle. It was as if..his entire country had been dealt a fatal blow.. He fell to his knees, slumping down to the ground, the Italian landing on his bottom as the german fell.

Feliciano: The English take the three of them separating Feli from Ludwig

POW!Germany The Germans vision was distorting. A majority of his body had become darkened with scar tissue. It seemed like his entire country...was dead. He soon passed out though not before attempting to weakly fight against those holding him back.

Feliciano: The Italian soon slipped into another coma, having them carry them away for pleasure

POW!Germany The german fell. His body failing him. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Feliciano: The Prussian recovers the German after they finished raping him

POW!Germany The German was nearly dead at that point. It seemed the country was dead..A majority of it's people were dead. He took quite a while to wake up. It seemed after a while he'd slipped into a coma due to the abuse

Feliciano: Italy's painful screams echoes through the hallways

POW!Germany It took a lot to wake the German, he slowly recovered. His people struggling to thrive. He woke up with a start sitting up in bed shouting quite loudly "Italy, NO!" as he brought his hand up to his chest, coughing rather violently*

Feliciano: The Prussian push him back down chained to the bed

POW!Germany: The German flinched as he was pushed, beginning to struggle against the chains

Feliciano: The man who was fucking the Italian drops him in the other room and tosses a glass bottle

POW!Germany The German growled, struggling against the chains, though it was clearly weakened.

Feliciano: The Italian whimpered and limped to a hidden spot

POW!Germany It did not take long but the German broke free of the cheaper made chains. He growled quietly, trying to re-orient himself. He was confused and dazed. All he could think about was finding and helping Feliciano.

Feliciano: He whimpers hugging his showing stomach

POW!Germany The German stood, rather quickly regretting it as pain shot up his back and down his legs. He immediately sat back down tensed. He looked around

Feliciano: The Italian came out and ate a little bit

POW!Germany "...I..i-Italy..." He stated quietly trying once more to get to his feet finding the pain still horible but bareable*

Feliciano: The Prussian sighed and forced Feli to eat more " ve.. Luddy.. " the Italian replied

POW!Germany "..you..you're alive" He stated, worried, barely able to stand. It seemed to him like it had been forever since he'd eaten.

Feliciano: "and a expecting.. " he whimpers. Feliciano gave him a smile, although he was in a much worse Of a state then a few weeks ago

POW!Germany The German slowly and carefully moved over to the Italian, he knew it must have been worse for the Italian. He questioned though how the Italian could be pregnant. How long had passed since their capture..? He could not even tell, nor think of the last date he remembered

Feliciano: The Italian curled up on the floor coughing and shivering " ve... I'm a happy they a went eas.. " his voice trailed off as a angry Frenchman yanked him to his feet, yelling and swearing at Feli for refusing his offers of safety. The little Italian whimpered softly and fumbled out apologizes left and right, the man threw him on the ground hitting him in the face and stomach

POW!Germany The German rushed over to the angry frenchman still rather weak, throwing a punch directly at the Frenchman's chest. He felt slightly lightheaded as he swung. It seemed as if His anger was prevailing. Adrenaline was coursing rapidly through his veins.

Feliciano: The Italian curled up on the floor whimpering and crying silently The Frenchman staggered back a little and threw a punch at Germany

POW!Germany The German managed to grab the wrist of the Frenchman, he twisted the wrist and attempted to throw the man over his shoulder and out of the way of the Italian between them

Feliciano: Soon the weaken French heaves one last kick to Feli, storming off after locking the door

POW!Germany the German growls, the adrenaline beginning to leave him, he helped the Italian up from the floor and over to the bed. He was cautious and worried. He felt a wave of pain wash over him as he calmed

Feliciano: He clung onto the German, whimpering and worried about the child that's growing inside him

POW!Germany The German held the Italians hand, worried about the Italian's well being, be winced slightly as he moved the Italian to the bed, he sat down on the bed wincing as the pain increased. He was clearly upset that the Italian had been hurt, but did not really know what he could do. He did not want to bother the Italian so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Feliciano: Soon Feliciano fell himself in sleep after clinging to his Ally in the bed and sobbing. Up close he looked very thin and sick as a dog, though he tries his best to hide for Germanys sake

POW!Germany The German held to the Italian, his head lowered, leaning backwards at a slight angle trying to keep his body tilted to releive the pain. He was fearful of what would happen to the Italian. He knew this would not end without a fight.

Feliciano: Gil's head shot up hearing a familiar voice, soon he recognized that the fact his message was answered, smirking a little. The Prussian started to lowly chuckle at how his plan was falling in ease " hey Bruder? "he asked looking up at Ludwig

POW!Germany The German tensed as the other spoke. He looked up, his face seeming annoyed but worn down. "..." He refused to speak. He knew the Prussian had betrayed him..and had led to his near death. He turned his head away letting out a quiet sigh*

Feliciano: "Ludwig, I thought we were going to be safe with Russia on our side so don't give me that look or I'll call off the plan of escaping " he said flatly, the Prussian face darkened a little bit with serious. The Italian shifted and burries his head in Germany's chest asleep

POW!Germany "...You let him know...Russia is an Allied force...He was going to take their side if it meant further downfall.." He paused. "They've already killed Hitler...Now we're just...taking our punishments, I guess.." The german held the Italian close to him. The Germans face seemed so tired, He..was very tired. If he was allowed to explain his end of the prediciment to the others, he knew their punishment would be lessened. But of course not..never would they bother to discuss with a ...traitor to mankind.

Feliciano: "I get it but any sooner and Italy plus the baby could possibly die from starvation, illness, infection or from blood loss and dehydration, wouldn't you want him somewhere safe, plus Japan is helping us escape " he explained to his brother

POW!Germany "..Gilbert..what you did...was wrong..and I don't understand why you trust him... but ..We have no other options...and I need to keep .." He glanced down slightly, his brow furrowing slightly "Them..alive..."

Feliciano: " west, even Feli would agree that I didn't know, plus I no longer trust him" he says standing up and opening the now unlock door thanks to Japan " go to Japan's home, h-they'll be safe there" he said holding out a gun

POW!Germany He nodded lifting the Italian, he stood slowly wincing quickly in pain. He moved to the door, quickly taking the gun a short nod before leaving the room. He was cautious and silently forgave his brother knowing it was likely not his fault they were tracked.

Feliciano: Feliciano woke up from his slumber, looking around he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings picking up that something was going on "ve.. " he said with sleepy heavy lidded eyes

POW!Germany "it's ok..." The German whispered, cautious as he made his escape. They managed to make it to the exit without trouble. It seemed that Japan had their backs..He was quick to distrust. He held the Italian close to him. He was wincing as he walked with a slight limp

Feliciano: Feliciano whimpered softly hurting from a kick,. He was soon curled up with a huge blood spot on his stomach and shoulder

POW!Germany The German made his way. He made sure to keep the gun pointed, though he seemed to wince every few feet. "..Hang on, Feli..." They got to the edge of the building without hassle and he readied to make a run for the cover of the woods that was a short distance from the building. He had no clue of their location.

Feliciano: "it a hurts ve.. " the Italian whined in pain He clutched his stomach crying in pain, clamping his mouth soon to muffle it hearing a twig snap

POW!Germany The German turned the gun torwards the noise. Silent. He stared around, searching. He was worried but his senses were on high alert. He was aware there was someone. But who? Bad...or worse...

Feliciano: Alfred stepped out alone with a darken look on his face, the American held up his own gun " put the boy down , you rabid monster " he snarled lowly

POW!Germany "I don't want to hurt you...I.." He paused, quickly trying to compose himself. "America...I didn't want this war!...I never even wanted Hitler...I just want to help Feli!" ..His voice angered slightly as he stood there, limping, holding the Italian close to his body, primarily leaning to his left side. It was clear he was injured though he kept the gun pointed directly for the American. "..your men are the monsters..They raped Italy...They...hurt him!" He stated anger growing in his voice, he quickly attempted to reign it in, forcing himself to stay concentrated on the American threat.

Feliciano: The American dropped his gun and rushed over to the screaming Italian " let's just forget about this and help deliver the kid " he said worried opening the door to the room

POW!Germany The German rused besides the American holding the injured italian close to his body, his face was stern. He quickly looked around the area he'd entered. Concern for the Italian and worry filled his mind.

Feliciano: Italy face twists into a pain look pleading Ludwig for help

POW!Germany The german set the Italian down, severly worried. He lacked proper medical training, but willingly attempted to help the situation. He was never trained in specifics as he was forced to be the Military's strongest point... He moved between the Italians legs, spreading them. "I know it hurts, but you've got to try to push.." He stated hating that he had to see the Italian in pain.

Feliciano: He let out another twisted cry of pain from the baby and gripped his chest , pushing as hard as he can

POW!Germany The German tensed hearing the cry, worried. He checked the progress and looked around trying to spot the American. He was deeply concerned with both the Italian and the bleeding he knew would come with the birth.

Feliciano: The American soon returned with water and towels as the head shown from the baby boy, Italy's visions started to get burlied and hazy as he struggled to fight the coma back

POW!Germany "Stay with me, Italy.." He stated, his voice hurried. "Push again!" THe German stated as he took a towel from the American, He placed the towel beneath the Italians waist and placed his hands gently underneath the baby's head

Feliciano: Italy let's out one last push as the child cried out for his mother. Italy let a small smile appear on his face before passing out with Alfred Catchimg his head

POW!Germany The german took the child into his hands, pulling the towel out slightly, wrapping it around the baby gently. He thankfully had some knowledge of child care. He checked the Italian carefully worried about the Italian's tearing.

Feliciano: He had a small paint in his breathing as Alfred gently set his head down and leaving " I'll do you two a favor, take good care of my child as if it was yours and I'll make sure the rest of the allies never find out about this" he said with a little threat in his voice

POW!Germany "..that your men raped..and abused both Italy...and ME... ..The part where you raped Italy...Or that you lied to them..about how I much I wanted the war..." He hesitated "..Which one..." He stated, his brow quickly furrowing. He stood slowly wincing as he got to his feet. His voice angered quite a bit.

Feliciano: the baby soon let out another cry sensing the tension

POW!Germany The German cradled the baby, a low growl leaving his throat as he watched the American leave, He checked on the Italian. His resentment of the Italian building.

Feliciano: italy soon woke up a few hours later lookingaround

POW!Germany The German was sitting against the wall of the room, the baby in his arms. He was watching quietly over the baby who seemed to be asleep in his arms. The German's face seemed incapable of emotion. He was focused on the baby..and potentially finding ways for them to escape once more.

Feliciano: The Italian sat up and crawls over to the veing as the baby cooed recognize it's mother

POW!Germany The German gently handed the baby over to his mother. He sighed softly "..He told me... "

Feliciano: The Italian sat beside the German cradling his little one in his arms " what a did he a say ve? " he asked concerned

POW!Germany "..He told me what he did... and that the child..is his.." He stated, lowering his head before running a scarred hand through his hair sighing. "..He wants us to care for the baby.."

Feliciano: Feli slowly drops the child in a state of shock, going pale and limp like a little

POW!Germany The German reaches over carefully taking the child into his arms continuing to rock him. "...I don't like it either..." He Hesitated "..Hell I'm not even sure if he locked the door...I didn't bother to check..." He paused but quickly continued "...We can't just abandon this child...He..has potential to be another country...He might not be human, Feli.."

Feliciano: He nodded getting up taking the child and rocking him in his arms softly apologizing in his native tongue

POW!Germany The german seemed cautious. He sighed quietly, slowly pulling his legs up, pressing back against the wall using it as a support as he stood. He winced in pain as he pushed himself to his feet. It seemed he was still quite sore. He moved over nearly limping to the door, testing the handle cautiously. He hoped it was unlocked.

Feliciano: The Italian soon and quickly wrapped the Germans arm around his neck to support his weight

POW!Germany *The German wrapped his arm around the Italian's waist, He did not wish to seem weak, careful to keep his weight balanced knowing one false move they would both fall. He tested the lock cautiously, At first it clicked. He couldn't tell if it was locked or not. He tried pushing it finding it a rather heavy door

Feliciano: He smiles and opens it to help lead them to Japan home

POW!Germany The German nods, they leave heading torwards Japans home, hoping it would go without incident. Together they made their way along with the child, time put into perspective they rushed.

Feliciano: The child soon cried sensing a threat

POW!Germany The German tensed as the child cried, worry spreading quickly within his thoughts. He moved infront of the Italian protective of both the child and his love. His energy seemed to spike as he looked around trying to locate the point of irritation from the child.

Feliciano: Feliciano gently sat down to see what else could cause the baby he named Leo to cry while trying to soothe him

POW!Germany The German looked around, searching for the threat though he refused to be more than a few feet from the Italian. He was wary and concerned. He sensed something as well, trying to find the source. He was worried. He knew the allies were tracking them, but he lacked the knowledge of how.

Feliciano: The Italian letted out a muffled cry of fear as one of the groups of normal hunters take away Leo and violate them both

Feliciano: The child's cries gets louder singling Ludwig what and where it is

POW!Germany The German growled, approaching the hunters, his scarred body quite intimidating, He dashed around the men holding the Italian, darting for the infant. He grabbed the baby before kicking the man that was holding the infant to the ground landing a foot directly on his throat. He held the baby close to his body as he spun on the mans throat, crushing his windpipe. he kicked out to another man that was attempting to grab him. He fought like he hadn't fought in a long time. His entire body was coursing with anger and adrenaline. He beat down those around him, slowly but still quite fast taking them out

Feliciano: Feliciano lets out a sob and cradles his child close on his knees as a few more showed up

POW!Germany The German attacked those surrounding Feliciano fighting quite harshly. He did not even hesitate it seemed to kill them. His scarring had begun to fade on his hands

Feliciano: The infant coos and plays with the Italians nose trying to get his own mother settled down

POW!Germany The German continued to kill the others as they came. He seemed to have kept the two safe

Feliciano: Italy soon falls over again from exhaustion

POW!Germany The German eventually had killed the one's he had seen and made his way back to the Italian picking him up breaking into a run using the last of his strength the get them closer to Japan's home

Feliciano: The baby crawls all over Feli as he laied there sleeping an normal painful sleep pattern

POW!Germany The German seperated the baby from the Italian before hoisting the Italian onto his back, he then carried the baby in his arms as he continued to trek on their journey in an effort to reach Japans house. Time was of the essence

Feliciano: Japan open the door for Germany as he looked surprised about the child slightly

POW!Germany "...I don't know how long we have until they reach us...it's a long story...but we need shelter..and perhaps care for the night.." He asked, worried about the Japanese man's response. He knew the Allies were likely still tracking them. He also knew that this child was going to hinder them. It seemed to him though as he had run that his hands were becoming less scarred. It seeemed his land was beginning to thrive once more.

Feliciano: " it's alright germany-san, you and ita-chan can stay here until your hidden somewhere far " he said bowing, he knew that Italy's child was going to slow them down but he was mapping out of how Italy would react separate from his baby

POW!Germany "..hopefully we'll get away this time...The child is a long story..."

Feliciano: " I won't mind the tale, but first we should get italy-chan warmed up " he says smiling

POW!Germany He nods sighing softly, going down to one knee allowing the Italian to be removed from his back. He was still rather wary. A majority of his energy depleted. He was quite weakened from the culmintion of things. He sighed softly. "..let's get him nice and warm..and perhaps get the baby some food.." He stated motioning to the child in his arms

Feliciano: The Japanese guy takes the infant from Ludwig, sets him down in a crib while fetching pillows and blankets

Feliciano: Soon he takes Italy off Germany's back, laying him down and tucks him in

POW!Germany The German nods slightly. "I..heard the war has brought a horrible lash upon your people... The islands are worried...I'm sorry.." "..I was hoping I wouldn't have to rely on you..It'd bring you back in...and make things even worse. But...too late now, I guess" He hesitated. "..I just hope we can get through this. ..Are you sure you want to hear the story?"

Feliciano: The Japanese man returns with food nodding a yes Feli ran into the living room clinging onto and hugging Ludwig in tears mumbling something

POW!Germany The German man held the Italian close to him, concerned. "...its...a long story..."

Feliciano: The Italian babbles about some experiments they did on him as he progressively looks worse, kiku looked concerned as he listens to the babble

Feliciano: The baby crawls by the three of them after crawling out of his crib, going as fast as what the Italian does when running

POW!Germany The German seems confused by the babbling as he knew not of the experimentations. He knew very little of what happened during his time so close to death. He noticed the child and seemed even more shocked.

Feliciano: The Japanese man started to chuckle and go after the child as Feli continue to sob

POW!Germany The German sighed holding onto the Italian gently, he watched the small child run around as the Japanese man chased him. "..this..is still rather new to me.. "

Feliciano: Italy jolts at the pounding on the door, seemingly the Prussian had escaped from the allies with no issues and another child

POW!Germany The German stood up, looking for the Italian child. He comforted the Italian. He was surprised to see that his brother had made it out alive, not to mention..with another child. He spotted the small Italian child running past and he reached out scooping the child into his arms*

Feliciano: "I see that he had a healthy baby west " Gilbert teased to him stepping inside and hugging Feli, seemingly who tensed up a little.

POW!Germany The German tensed as he hugged the Italian, moving himself closer, his grip tightening gently on the Italian. He whispered quietly to the Italian "Its alright.." He kept watch of the child, his arms both full, he looked questioningly at the new child, his brow furrowed.

Feliciano: The Italian soon relaxes under the Germans grip as the new child stares back at Ludwig

POW!Germany He held the child;Leo in one arm, his other wrapped around the Italian. He was slightly confused as to who the new child was as well as where this one had come from. He was beginning to worry. He knew the allies knew of their location but was questioning if they would pursue the group. He was also worried if the young children would slow them down.

Feliciano: "Ludwig, we cant leave the kids, it'll destroyed Italy's last piece of hope " the Japanese man started to say getting Italy settled down with the children in a separate room

POW!Germany "..Involving them could result in...then getting hurt. But we have to keep them safe...even if we are the targets.." he stated lowering his head sighing as he looked back up and over at his brother.

Feliciano: "I'm taking Japan's side west" the Prussian sighed as he walked out for a bath.

POW!Germany the German sighed nodding softly. He stood slowly wincing beginning to question as to why he was still so sore.."...we have no choice then... .we will take the kids..even if it does put them in more danger.."

Feliciano: The Italian had a grip on the Germans hand and Japan just sits there taking pictures of it as he begins to whimper more

POW!Germany the German squeezed the Italians hand sighing softly. He frowned. "..let's just hope they don't try anything rash..."

Feliciano: Feli Gently tugs on it, looking at the German wanting to cuddle as he trembles

POW!Germany the German sits back down sighing softly, he gently hugs the Italian to him. He was worried.

Feliciano: The small Italian holds him close, too afraid to let go of his Ally

POW!Germany The German gently holds the Italian, worrying inside though his face on the outside seemed stern.

Feliciano: Leo crawled between them as the Italian racks in a coughing fit, soon the baby whimpers worried as well

POW!Germany The German tensed as the Italian began coughing. He held the Italian close to his own body sighing softly. He gently patted the childs head

Feliciano: "dada! " Leo exclaims excited after understanding What's going on.

POW!Germany The German tensed, gently rubbing the Italians back, worried about what could possibly be wrong. He did not know of what could be causing the Italians coughing. Tension in his mind quickly grew.

Feliciano: He soon settles down with his fit as his stomach growled in starvation, letting out a little whine and cuddles up

POW!Germany The German seemed slightly calmed once the fit slowed, sighing softly as he held the Italian close to him. He was worried for the Italians health..as well as for the childs health.

Feliciano: " dada! " the child yells grabbing the Germans nose

POW!Germany The German tensed, glancing down at the small child, he did his best to manage a small smile though it was halfhearted. He gently scooped up the small child.

Feliciano: The child giggles grasping some of the Germans hair, the Italian giggles watching the two of them as well

POW!Germany The German smiles a little though concern still lingers in his immediate thoughts. He chuckles a little amused by the small childs grasping of his blonde locks.

Feliciano: " bruder, it's yours and Felis turn to use the hot springs bath " the Prussian stated as he walked by in a towel, the small child gave the Prussian a dirty look

POW!Germany *The german sighed, releasing the Italian as he stood up, holding the child still in his arms. "Let's go get clean..while we can..."

Feliciano: The Italian gave the German man a shake nod and follows him to the bath

The German went out to the springs, holding the small child still in his arms. He set the child down

Feliciano: The Italian got the shirt that they gave him a while back off to reveal more bruises and cuts on his back, soon he picked up the child and got in

POW!Germany The German sighed covering his eyes at the sight of the bare torso and the bruises and cuts. He took off the shorts they'd left on him revealing that both his upper half and his lower half were completely scarred and seemed to be barely thriving. His body..was no longer the pristine country he was suuppsoed to be.. It was riddled with scars from both during the war and during Hitlers raadical decisions.

Feliciano: The Italian sat there washing his little one as he splashed, gurgling and saying mama

POW!Germany The German sighed softly washing himself gently realizing that he was still quite sore. He finally realized how tense he'd been but knew it was with good cause. He watched the Italian and the child.

Feliciano: The Italian cried and screamed at Leo's limp body floating in the bath,h staining the water red. The Prussian stood there with his gun after shooting

POW!Germany The German quickly moved out of the water, grabbing the Prussian forcing him to drop the weapon. "..Italy!" He shouted turning his face to the Italian. ", Go inside!" He paused "Now!" He said his voice coming out harder and filled with anger.

Feliciano: The Italian did as he told, scooping up the baby's Body, the Prussian growled at him and grabs ahold of the baby arm

POW!Germany The German grabbed the Prussians arm, jerking him away from the baby's body. He growled quite loudly, pushing his brother back. "You...You're still working for them!..."

Feliciano: The Italian sobbed in a room as the Japanese man glares at the Prussian " plus murdering a innocent child.. " He snarled picking Leo up and returning him to Feli

POW!Germany THe German pushed the Prussian to the ground, growling loudly. His adrenaline beginning to pump as he decided to use the last of his potential energy on putting his brother back in his place. "Was zum Teufel! You aren't supposed to be doing things like this!" He yelled at his brother, pinning him down to the ground*

Feliciano: The Japanese man pulls Ludwig off "Ludwig you just go and comfort the Italian, I'll take care of him " he said softly but still harsh

POW!Germany: ..The German seemed annoyed, but nodded. Getting off the Prussian, he growled lowly as he walked inside to the Italian. He was aggravated. He knew that the Prussian really had betrayed them.. He would never trust his brother again.

Feliciano: The small Italian rocks back and forth cradling his child in his arms, looking at Ludwig for sympathy and safety

POW!Germany The German sits down beside the Italian gently wrapping his arms around the Italian. "...I know, its hard..and it's going to hurt.."

Feliciano: The Italian doved into his chest and sobs " he a didn't deserve this ve" he choked out

POW!Germany: The German held the Italian in his arms "..I know..I know...He didn't deserve it...at all."

Feliciano: The Italian sat there holding it's little body sobbing, the child grabbed his mother nose

POW!Germany He released the Italian attempting to get the child, he hoped he would be able to stifle the wound

Feliciano: He whimpers and hands Ludwig the child to get some bandages

POW!Germany The German tenses as he holds the child, putting slight pressure on the childs wound. He held the bullet wound quite hard in hopes of stopping the blood flow.

Feliciano: He quickly returns and starts to wrap the bandages around the child

POW!Germany The German sighs, making sure that they are wrapped tightly. He checks the childs awareness, trying to see if the child is still awake and aware enough.

Feliciano: The child holds his arms out for a hug from his mother and what he believes father

POW!Germany The German sighed quietly, lowering his head, pulling the child into an soft embrace.

Feliciano: The Italian soon joins in it sniffling and stroking the child's head

POW!Germany The German sighed softly, hugging the child gently, being wary of the childs injuries

Feliciano: "Mr. Germany and Italy, go now! They found you! " Japan shouted tying the Prussian up. Fear crept up in Feli thoughts soon he trembles

POW!Germany The German quickly stood, holding the child in his arms. "..We've got to go, Feli..." He stated, pulling the Italian to his feet rather carefully. It seemed he was in a rush..but was being very cautious. It was unlike him.

Feliciano: He nodded and gripped his hand grabbing a bag of supplies Japan made in case

POW!Germany The German rushed getting dressed, but still held the child in his arms. They left rather quickly : The Italian tripped in a river knocked out cold

POW!Germany *The German stopped immediately turning back. He reached into the river grabbing the Italians arm. He pulled roughly at the Italians body hoping not to injure him He pulled him to the shore before placing the baby down gently so he could lift the Italian onto his back. He then picked up the baby and attempted to keep going "..We're almost away..."

Feliciano: The now wet Italian head rests on Germany's shoulder waking up in a far off cave, deeply in a forest, Leo gets up on his two legs and starts to learn how to walk

POW!Germany Together they reached the cave, The German kept his eyes at attention though he was very tired. He kept watch on the small boy

Feliciano: The child falls over laughing and gets back up finding a stray cat "nnh.. Ludwig?" he groans rubbing his head in pain

POW!Germany The German turns his attention away for a moment before quickly returning to the child. "..Hold on, Feli...Leo's wandering again.." He sighed getting up gently taking the boys hand, leading him back to his mother.

Feliciano: Italy smiles to see his child walking and running to hug his mother

POW!Germany The German sighed quietly, trying to relax slightly knowing he would likely not be able to.

Feliciano: "mommy! " leo says huging feli , the italian winced a little growning a large dark purple spot on his shoulder

POW!Germany The german watched, quickly growing curious at the spot, He moved closer to the italian looking cautiously at the spot. He was worried once more "...they don't want to release control.."

Feliciano: Feli whimpered in pain and agony , his whole shoulder was now a dark purple color

POW!Germany He moved closer, holding the Italian, worried. He was nervous as he knew that the Italian would not stand for long. He was scared of the Italians weaknesses. The German watched the child keeping an eye on him as well.

Feliciano: "daddy.. Im scared.. Whats wrong with mommy?" he asks worried

Feliciano: Soon italy was screaming in more agony as the spot gets larger slightly

POW!Germany The German holds the Italian, sighing softly. "..He's...being attacked...That's it..It's ok, Leo.." He stated really wanting to comfort the boy but knowing that he should not reveal. He shushed the Italian holding him to his own body

Feliciano: Leo got up to see if anyone heard and whispered " daddy.. A russian manbis coming this way, should we go deeper in the cave ?" . Italy tried his best to hold his screams back

POW!Germany He nodded quickly, picking up the Italian and their things moving back within the cave, worried. He placed his hand over the Italians mouth hoping to keep the screams internal.

Feliciano: Tears streams down feli eyes as leo followed up ahead and closing a bolder behind them

POW!Germany The German tensed as the dark fell upon them. He hadn't checked this far deep into the cave but hoped it was safe. The German kept his hand over the Italian gently shushing him. He was worried. He felt with his other arm around for Leo.

Feliciano: Leo sat next to ludwig and curled up in his arm , holding his mothers hand

POW!Germany "THe German was tense, he listened intently as he kept his hand softly over the Italians mouth, hoping the Italian wouldn't scream due to the pain. He was worried.

Feliciano: Feli opens his mouth to let out another scream as ivan checked to where he had heard the screams

POW!Germany The German tensed clamping his hand down on the open Italians mouth hoping to stop the scream or to at least muffle it. He was nervous and hoping to keep their location a secret.

Feliciano: The italians scream dyes out as his eyes start to close from the pressure . Ivan soon walks away from the bolder and out of the caves

POW!Germany The German sighs worried releasing the Italians mouth, he worries holding the Italian. He whispers quietly apologizing into his ear.

Feliciano: He nodded an its alright painfully

POW!Germany: The German sighed, worried. He gently held the Italian to him making sure that Leo was still nearby.

Feliciano: He soon slips off into a sleep like state with a look on his face twisted in pain

POW!Germany The German sighed, gently laying the Italian down, He set Leo down next to his mother. He spoke quietly "..I'm going..to go look and see if anyone's still there...Don't wake your mother.."

Feliciano: " yes dadsy " he says while gently pulling feli's head into his lap , watching the german man walk away from their line of sight POW!Germany He sighed, moving the boulder slowly. He left quietly searching cautiously..

Feliciano: The russian was outside the cave quietly , waiting for the german to show up

POW!Germany The German walked out slowly, keeping his guard up. He was rather tense listening for any such noise.

Feliciano: The russian man leaped onto the germans back , grabbing ahold of his neck

POW!Germany The German growled, trying to fling the Russian off him. He punched backwards attempting to get the Russian of him

Feliciano: The russian yelped and fell off of the german out cold, leo pokes his hear on dragging feli along " daddy is it safe ? " he asks

POW!Germany "Back Inside! NOW, Leo!" He shouted, turning around to the Russian. He cautiously picked up the Russian making sure he was out cold.

Feliciano: He nodded and hurried back inside forgetting his mothers almost bruised body

POW!Germany The German sighed, dropping the Russian he moved over to the Italian gently picking him up moving him back inside before returning out to get the Russian who was still unconscious. The German dragged the larger Russian inside annd began removing his own shirt. He used the shirt to bind the mans hands.

Feliciano: The russian man struggled to move once he and the Italian woke up, though delivery letted out more louder screams and cries of pain

POW!Germany The German tensed as the Italian woke, He quickly covered the Italian's mouth sighing softly, gently kissing his cheek shushing him quietly "..it's ok...I know it hurts but you're going to have to endure it.."

Feliciano: Feli nodded whimpering from huge blood stains on him , holding back his screams

POW!Germany The German released the Italians mouth gently hugging him slowly before moving over to the Struggling now awake Russian. "..I didn't mean to hurt you.. but you attempted to harm me...Hell I didn't even want this war.."

Feliciano: " wheres that dammned italian of yours ?! Alfried wants him under his control ya know " he spatted in disguse of ludwig

Feliciano: Leo held his mothers wounds down and shouted " daddy! Mommy needs help! "

POW!Germany The German paused speaking torwards his adopted son "..hold on, one second... I'll be there in a minute" He reached out and grasped the Russians chin. "...Your supposed prisoner betrayed me..and betrayed Alfred.. " He Paused "..I want to let you know of all the fucked up things that that man has told you all.." He paused once more "..From the raping of Italy...to.." He paused coming closer to the Russian showing his heavilly scarred body "This! He's harmed all of us, while we all didn't even want this. Our bosses did!"

Feliciano: A puddle of italys blood reaches to the edge of the bolder, leo whimpered and hold it down more

POW!Germany The German drops the Russians chin, moving back and into the darkness. He quickly moves to the Italian pressing down on the wounds taking over from the small boy. He was worried, Holding down the wound harshly. He using one hand grabbed a piece of his shorts and began pulling roughly to rip enough fabric off for a bandage or a compression piece to stiffle the wound. he barely knew basic training in the medical field but knew if the wound was not stiffled it would not stop until the Italian was dead for sure. He was worried about the Italian and kept his eyes on the Italians face watching carefully.

Feliciano: Feli whimpered as usual losing color in his eyes , leo sat in front of the russian for his fathers sake. "luddy... It a hurts so a much ve" the italy groans

POW!Germany The German tensed slightly pressing down hard on the bleeding area. He was worried. "..you can do this..if I can handle the f..full body bombing of my land..and still..semi-survive..you can handle this.. " He pressed harder on the wound, worried that the blood was not stiffling. "Leo!..Don't sit too close..and do not touch the man...he is dangerous.."

Feliciano: " yes daddy!" he said as italy started to get better somewhat , meaning his land was fighting back

POW!Germany "..Ivan..Meet Alfreds son!" He shouted into the darkness as he kept stiffling the wound on Italy. It was good that the Italian was fighting but had that his attention was away from the Russian.

Feliciano: Leo finally gets a curl like his mothers as he jabs the russian man in the eye with a stick he found , the italians blood soon stiflens

POW!Germany The German continued to stifle the blood, working on getting the Italian stable. The German looks over for his adopted child, searching before finally spotting the kid near the Russian "Don't get too close, Leo he is very dangerous.. "

Feliciano: " but daddy.. Im helping you defend mommy " he whines , unlike his mother he isnt that weak and starts to jab the russian with his metal pipe

POW!Germany "..I know you just want to help mommy, but if you protect mommy I can take care of the man..., alright? " He stated, hoping to allow the Italian a short break though still in pain.

Feliciano: " yes sir!" he says playing and fetching the last of the bandages for his father

POW!Germany The German sighs softly applying the bandages tightly, carefully checking the Italian over before looking over at the Russian. "...It's all Alfred's fault..I didn't want this war...I didn't want to look like this...And neither did he.." He stated motioning to the Italian "..Or Him..." He states as he pointed to the boy. "...I just wanted Hitler gone..and for all this insanity to stop..not for my ..country..to become like this"

Feliciano: Leo gets mad at the russian yawning at his father so he hits him ovet the head woth the pipe "listen to daddy mister! You hurt mommy and daddy ! Now you should feel their pain too!" he exclaimed proudly

POW!Germany "Leo!...We don't hit..We're trying to get him to cooperate..." ..."Ivan I'm trying to tell you..What Alfred said to you..is wrong. Alfred.." He lowered his voice "raped..italy... And forced me to take on the burden..that he doesn't want.." He paused, taking the pipe from Leo with a quiet sigh. "..Please, Ivan...There's more than you kn-" He stopped, wincing gripping his lower side a grimice quickly crossing his face.

Feliciano: The italian jolted up to help the german , ignoring his own pain as leo whimpered afraid

POW!Germany The German allowed himself to collapse back, closing his eyes, grimacing as just above his hip where his pants show a blossoming wound begins to appear. "..S...Shit.." He says quietly, looking over to the Russian. "..It's ok..I'm ..ok...Don't ..panic..." He stated wincing the pain quickly becoming more than just a bothersome searing.

Feliciano: The italian caught him in time to help set him down and tend to his wound

POW!Germany The German tensed as he was tended to, wincing as the pain began to grow as the wound expanded. Something deeply worrying had happened. But it seemed like a singular event. He winced, his vision distorting slightly. He looked back over at the Russian a low growl leaving his throat.

Feliciano: The russian grinned, broke free ofbhis bonds runs off carring both the child and feli

POW!Germany The German winced as the wound continued to grow. He held down pressure on it knowing he would never find Feli if he could not get the wound under control. He winced harshly as he attempted to stand. He held the bandages down to his side trying to stifle the wound. He got it to slow before attempting to travel after the Russian. He was weakened and exhausted. "...I'm...coming.."

Feliciano: The italian cried for his ally and love pounding on the russians back

POW!Germany The German attempted to chase after the Russian, his vision blurry, still holding the pipe.

Feliciano: The Russian growled and gags the little Italian After that he runs off to a little prisoner camp to dump the child and the Italian off to Alfred

POW!Germany The German had collapsed on his way to the cave. He'd attempted to keep himself awake but with his energy low and his adrenaline missing...It seemed he needed to wait for a short while. After a full 5 hours of sleep the German woke to find himself still undisturbed. He stood slowly realizing the bleeding had finally stopped. He began walking forward from where he fell and gripped the russians pipe harshly.

Feliciano: Feli sat there at the edge of the forest waiting for ludwig to return and save him plus the child whimpering, he was covered in beatings and whip marks for disobeying the allies

POW!Germany The German eventually found the location in which they were keeping the Feli and Leo. He approached slowly, keeping his head up and aware of any noises.

Feliciano: The italian got up to his spot to go back to his job before they find out what he been up too and beat him for it as a punishment

POW!Germany The German heard Leo's whimpering and began closing in the location. He was worried and concerned.

Feliciano: The italian had a protective embrace over leo as one of the russians whips his back with a riding crop as leo whimpered looking at his mother

POW!Germany The German spotted the two a growl quickly leaving his mouth as he rushed forward into the mix, landing a punch directly on the Russian forcing him away from the Italian. He growled putting himself between the Italian and Leo and the attackers.

Feliciano: The alarm goes off and italy looks up to see the german in front of him " daddy" leo exclaimed happy

POW!Germany The Germans vision fades slightly, but he begins to attack the ones surrounding them. He does not hesistate to kill them though he knows that Leo is watching. His scarred torso was severely scarred and the wound on his lower side left a deep circle of blackness.

Feliciano: The italian scooped leo up and runs to grab ahold of his lovers hand to run away

Feliciano: He whimpered more and hid his head in his mothers neck. The italian soon yelped and fell from alfred attacking him

POW!Germany The german turned his attention from the several attackers pouncing upon Alfred, landing a hit directly on his face no longer daring to hold back. He knew Alfred caused true pain to Feliciano.

Feliciano: Leo eyes were huge with fear as feliciano shielded him from alfreds beatings on him

Feliciano: Leo gently pulled his mother out of the fight and drags her off to the cave germany was recently in

POW!Germany The German kept attacking the American refusing to back down. He knew that if he allowed this to continue there would be worse consequences. He HAD to make it clear he was finished fighting.

Feliciano: The amercian soon pleaded for mercy and forgiveness as both the child and feli hid

POW!Germany The German jerked the american close to his face, placing one hand on his head. "..You and your men have raped, abused, beaten and destroyed...Why shouldn't I just do the same.. " He paused "Because I know..that I'm better than you..And that a huge mistake from my government..should'nt give you and the Allies the right to nearly murder me..and my people..Nor Italy..and his people. " He paused "..Your said you'd give up after my bosses were dead..and the child was kept secret..that is until you decided to send Ivan after us.."

Feliciano: The rest of the allies soon set the other captives free in order to please the enraged (?) german as feli slowly reapproches him carrying a little girl and holding leos hand

POW!Germany The German Slowly put the American down, pushing him away. He moved back a step a deep look anger in his eyes "...You've...made a horrible mistake.. My leaders..none of them..will ever be able to trust you agian..And I know I certainly wont.." He stated, his brow deepened into a frown 17:36

Feliciano: The italian had a limp in his left leg. He settled down the little girl and ran to Ludwig embracing him in a painful hug

POW!Germany The German quickly turned picking up the Italian, he sighed quietly "..Feli..." ..He couldn't think of anything else to say. He was rather angry at the American. He knew that there would still be much confrontation they would have to go through.

Feliciano: Feli pecked kisses all over the Germans face in tears Alfred inched away quickly and quietly as feli held the German close to him

POW!Germany The German turned back moving closer to the American "..If you ever..ever.. try to harm me..or my allies..." He paused "Or my family...again..you will be dealt with..by even higher than me..." He stated before kicking the American in the stomach. 18:07

Feliciano: The American nodded and runs off to tell the Allies as Italy kissed the German on the lips , not paying attention to anything

POW!Germany The German quickly kissed the Italian back before scooping up the little girl and smiling down at Leo "...You did a good job, Leo.." He stated trying to allow his anger to settle.

Feliciano: Leo smiles at his father and hugs him enjoying their warmth " I love you Daddy" Leo says happy with them

POW!Germany The German smiled a little, setting down the Italian gently. "..You think you can walk back to Japans house..? " He asked looking at the Italian.

Feliciano: "I a can try ve " feli replies limping to pick Leo up

POW!Germany The German sighs smiling gently at Feli's attempts. "I'll carry the kids..You just focus on getting there in one piece.." He stated gently taking Leo from the lovely Italian.

Feliciano: He nodded limping along to Japan's home

POW!Germany They quickly arrived to the Japanese mans home and proceeded to knock. He looked down at the girl and proceeded to wonder of her origins

Feliciano: Leo had a hold of the girls hand playing a game , the Japanese man soon opened the door "oh! Your back!" He exclaimed startled POW!Germany "..We..Have another long story... " He stated chuckling slightly.

Feliciano: Italy leaned against the wall almost about to cripple from. The beatings painful and harsh.

POW!Germany The German set the two children down and helped the Italian stand. He sighed softly. "..We really need to rest..If you could..It'd be a lot easier for us when we are able to leave.."

Feliciano: "still being chased ?" Japan asked , unaware of what happened and how tired , stiff feli was. Italy let's out a yawn dozing off to a sleep like state as the Japanese man letted them in

POW!Germany The German sighed softly, picking up the Italian bringing him inside, keeping an eye on the two children. "...No..I spoke with America.. I think he understands now.."

Feliciano: The Japanese man nodded and closed the door, " dositu?" The Italian sleepy like asks and looks at the german

POW!Germany The German sighed gently kissing the Italian's cheek. "..It's alright, you're going to be alright.."

Feliciano: He tried to say te amo but it just comes out a jumbled mess

POW!Germany THe German sighs gently "..Kiku, if we may..get a spare room set up..for Feli..?" He stated, still slightly concerned with his own manners. He looked around for Leo and the little girl keeping track of them.

Feliciano: They were fast asleep on the sofa as the Japanese man nodded. Soon after a few minutes he returns to them" it's all set up feli" he says

POW!Germany "..danke" He responded thanking the japanese man, carrying the Italian to the room. He gently laid him down on the bed sighing softly as he took a look at the Italians leg.

Feliciano: He flinched at the touched and movement of his leg

POW!Germany The German carefully straightened the Italians leg, worried. He knew it would need medical treatment "..I know it hurts..but it will be fixed later..."

Feliciano: Feli nodded and whimpered " luddy? T-te amo Ve " he says blushing a little bit

POW!Germany The German nodded slightly a light blush appearing on his cheek "Ich habe dich lieb, Feli.." He stated the blush growing.

Feliciano: the Italian look straight at the German before hugging him

POW!Germany He gently kissed the Italians cheek, hugging him back, blushing.

Feliciano: He sighed softly and cuddle feeling completely safe for now , happy that everything is going to be fine

POW!Germany The German blushed further holding the Italian safe in his arms.

Feliciano: Soon enough darkness fell and he was fast asleep

POW!Germany: The German had fallen asleep as well but was woken by the thought at the front of his mind. The children. He slowly moved away from the Italian wrapping him in the blanket, and moved back into the room looking for the children, hoping they were safe.

Feliciano: They were both asleep still , unharmed and safe with germouser

POW!Germany The German nodded slightly, returning to the room lying down gently pulling the Italian into his arms. He smiled as he soon fell asleep

Feliciano: The cat meowed when Leo cuddled it close to him , grinning

POW!Germany The German slept the entire night and even longer. It'd been quite a while since they'd all rested.

Feliciano: The Italian got up and limped down to the baths , sighing a little bit before few minutes later wailing in a flashback

POW!Germany The German woke to the sound of wailing. He rushed torwards the source, sleep still fresh in his eyes. He saw the Italian and quickly went to her holding the lovely Italian close.

Feliciano: He tossed his head and gripped the Germans chest the image of the child getting shot still fresh in his mind

POW!Germany The German held the Italian close to his chest, hugging him tightly, whispering quietly into his ear "It's ok..It's alright..."

Feliciano: "l-leo is a alright?" He asks whimpering a worried about taking the bath

POW!Germany "Leo's alright..Leo's ok..He's alive.." He held the Italian close to him gently kissing his cheek.

Feliciano: he nodded and slowly got into the bath, relaxed and comfortable

POW!Germany The German gently ran his hand through the Italians hair. sighing softly "...Do you want me to go get Leo..? "

Feliciano: He shook his head yes with an innocent look on his face

POW!Germany The german nodded getting up from beside the Italian, going out to find the small boy. "Leo?" He questioned as he looked around for the boy and the girl.

Feliciano: " yes daddy? " He said looking up from a puzzle that he was busy working on

POW!Germany: "..Would you be a good little boy and come with daddy to see mommy? " He asked the boy, smiling a little.

Feliciano: He nodded and got up taking Ludwig hand hoping his mother was OK and nothing was wrong between his parents

POW!Germany The German nodded leading the boy back to the bathroom where his mother was. "..Thank you, Leo"

Feliciano: "daddy is mommy ok?" He asks concerned and gripping his hand rather tightly

POW!Germany "..Mommy's just worried...Alright? " They entered the bathroom the German walking over with the small boy to the tub.

Feliciano: The Italian hugged the child tightly relaxing completely

POW!Germany The German smiled seeing that the Italian was alright.

Feliciano: Leo hugged his mother back and crawls out

POW!Germany "See..Leo's alright..It's ok.." The german stated smiling gently

Feliciano: The Italian decided to lighten up the mood and pulls the German man in

POW!Germany The German chuckles slightly, chuckles as he's pulled into the water.

Feliciano: The Italian pulled him close and kisses his forehead

POW!Germany The German blushed smiling a little "..Good to see you're getting back to normal"

Feliciano: He giggles a little bit and curls up in the Germans lap happy and content

POW!Germany The German sighs gently patting the Italian on the head a small smile on his face.

Feliciano: He sat there holding the German and thinking about something

POW!Germany The German held the Italian smiling gently.

Feliciano joined the chat

Feliciano: "dositu?" He asks ready to go with his desicison

POW!Germany The German looked down "Yes, Feli?"

Feliciano: " I'm sorry Ve.." he said look at his knees

POW!Germany "...Sorry? about what? " He stated questioningly.

Feliciano: " about a not being able to defend you ve " he says

POW!Germany "..I don't care that you're not strong enough to defend me, Feli..I care about keeping you safe.." He states gently running his hand over the Italians hair careful to avoid the curl.

Feliciano: "but.." he starts to say while looking at Ludwig , with sorrow in his eyes

POW!Germany "...I want to keep you safe...Plus anyway..most of this was my fault..." He states, sighing gently avoiding the Italians eye contact.

Feliciano: He nodded and says " I'm also a sorry for a not a bearing your a child ve "

POW!Germany "It's alright, Feli.."

Feliciano: He curled up to his knees sighing softly , his curl twitching

POW!Germany The German sighed gently kissing the Italians cheek gently. "...I'm sorry.."

Feliciano: He looks at Germany and licked his nose He giggles softly

POW!Germany The German sighed smiling a little, his smile slowly dropped as he thought it was the right time to ask "...If I could know...Who is our new addition? " He said thinking of the small female child.

Feliciano: " the little girl? She a friend of a leo , her a father and a mom was a killed ve " he sighed feeling sorry for the little one

POW!Germany "..So she's human..Alright...We'll keep watch over here.." He stated gently kissing the Italians head. 15:37

Feliciano: He nodded and smiled seeing the children playing together

POW!Germany The German stood slowly, letting out a quiet sigh.

Feliciano: The Italy finished cleaning up

POW!Germany The German sighed gently noting that he was still quite wet. He ran a hand through his hair.

Feliciano: Italy soon followed the German wrapping up in a towel

POW!Germany The German went to the room finding a spare robe. He changed into the robe before laying his clothes out to dry. He sighed gently.

Feliciano: Italy went exploring In his towel as usual

Feliciano: The Italian blushes seeing the German changing out of his clothes

POW!Germany The German came out of the room running a hand through his hair in an lame attempt to dry it faster. He spotted the Italian still in only the towel. "..Feli, come change. There's an extra robe if you need it..."

Feliciano: He nodded and hurried inside the room , he quickly fell over his towel

POW!Germany The german moved over closing the door behind the Italian He gently helped the Italian up .."Let's get you changed.." He chuckled quietly.

Feliciano: He blushes more and quickly said " yes sir" scrambling to get changed

Feliciano: He stood up straight trying to quickly get rid of the Germans sight of his scars

POW!Germany The German sighed gently seeing the scarring. He knew the Italian had been through a very rough time. He was finally realizing that the scarring on his own body would not dissapate quickly. "...Feli, it's alright.."

Feliciano: The Italian looked little bit subconscious of them as he scrambled to get them covered

POW!Germany The German moved over to the Italian, gently cupping the Italians face "..It's alright...Trust me.." He stated using one hand to open the top part of his robe showing the scarring across his chest including the deep black scarring around his heart. Berlin had been nearly burned to the ground.

Feliciano: The Italian looks guilty of the Germans scars , tracing the with his pointer finger

POW!Germany The German gently released the Italians cheek placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "..It's alright... Scars..are normal for war, Feli.."

Feliciano: He sighed and placed his hands on the Germans chest sighing " I a know but.." he goes to say

POW!Germany "...No matter what I'm going to protect you... " He stated gently wrapping his arm around the Italians waist a small smile rising to his lips.

Feliciano: He smiled softly and releasing another sighs " now a am I a gonna repay you a then?" He asks

POW!Germany The German gently kissed the Italian gently on the lips before stating quietly " ...Like that..." he stated a light blush rising to his cheeks as he smiled

Feliciano: He just stood there frozen like as a huge dark blush crept up into his cheeks , his curl turning into a heart like shape

POW!Germany The Germans blush deepened, as he smiled, gently kissing the Italian again but slightly deeper. He smiled into the kiss, keeping his arms wrapped around the Italians waist.

Feliciano: He soon returned it wrapping his arms around the Germans neck

POW!Germany The German smiled attempting to deepen the kiss.

Feliciano: He allowed the German access to do so as his curl twitched like madness POW!Germany The German deepened the kiss using his tongue to intertwine with the Italians tongue

Feliciano: He lets out a little squeak and stands on his tippy toes

POW!Germany The German broke the kiss after about a minute panting lightly for air, a smile across his face as well as a deep blush.

Feliciano: He smiled panting as well with his curl stretched out then what it normally is

POW!Germany The german gently ran his hand through the Italians hair as he noticed the curl and it's shape. He smiled softly.

Feliciano: He looked at the German smiling pretty happy with a hazed clouded eyes

POW!Germany The German smiled gently holding the Italian close to him. Doubt flickered slightly in his eyes as he blushed

Feliciano: " ve .." he sighed trying to uncurl his curl

Feliciano: He was flustered by his curl as he blushed a little bit more

POW!Germany The German sighed softly, not wanting to harm the Italian. He gently kissed the Italian on the lips once more

Feliciano: He blushed even more and stopped playing with his curl startled

POW!Germany The German gently hugged the Italian to him, breaking the kiss gently. "ich habe dich lieb..."

Feliciano: He blushed and hugged him back "te amo Ludwig" he said nuzzling him

POW!Germany He gently kissed the Italians forehead "..You're so important to me.."

Feliciano: " r-really?" He asks looking up at Ludwig

POW!Germany "Of course..Without you..I wouldn't have something to fight for.. " He states, gently hugging the Italian.  
Feliciano: He smiled and held him close afraid to let go

POW!Germany The German kissed the Italians head as he held him tightly.

Feliciano: "dositu? W-would it a make you feel better if a I had a your a child ve ?" He asked softly and honestly

POW!Germany: "..I...I don't know..I'm still not that good with children... It's honestly up to you..I don't want to hurt you.." He states, uncertaintly in his voice

Feliciano: He nodded and smiled making his desicsion " I a thin should Ve" he stated proudly

POW!Germany The German sighed gently "...I don't want to cause you pain...It's still..so soon.."

Feliciano: He nodded and stayed quiet before the kids started to scream terrified of a kid in a Halloween costume 20:50

Feliciano: The Italian jolts and whimpered covering his ears to get rid of the screams

POW!Germany The German tensed, releasing the Italian quickly moving to the other room quickly scooping up the children

Feliciano: Japan sighed and gave the child a piece of candy to shoo it away , as they both trembled in fear

POW!Germany The german gently held the children, comforting Leo and the unnamed girl quietly whispering calming things

Feliciano: "Daddy?" Leo asks looking at the German

POW!Germany "yes?" He sighs gently holding the two.

Feliciano: " I know you didn't meet properly but.. this is violet " Leo says introducing the little girl to him

POW!Germany "Well..Hello there Violet" He stated giving a small smile to the girl.

Feliciano: She smiles and sign languages a hello back " when are you and mommy gonna get married soon ? " Leo asks out of the blue

Feliciano:

POW!Germany The German smiles gently, looking back to Leo quite shocked at the statement "..I..I'm not sure, Leo...It's been a rather rough time..And after all we're..still getting back to normal.. "

Feliciano: He nodded ok and hugged his father tightly

POW!Germany The German sighed gently, hugging the child with him keeping the little girl in his arms as well.

Feliciano: The Italian meanwhile sat in bed rocking back and forth afraid as normal

POW!Germany The German gently sat the children down on a couch making sure they were alright. "Better now?" He asked, a small smile touching his lips

Feliciano: They both nodded a yes, the Italian curled up more

POW!Germany The German left the children, watching them carefully as he went back into the other room quickly moving over to the Italian. "..Feli, it's alright.. "

Feliciano: He whimpered gripping his ears trying to get rid of the screams in his head

POW!Germany The German gently held the Italian hugging him sighing softly "They're alright..Leo's alright...Violet's alright.."

Feliciano: " she a was a just a baby ve.." he softly said

POW!Germany "She's alright...They were just scared by a ..halloween costume." He stated gently hugging the Italian.

Feliciano: He nodded uncovering his ears, he snook a kiss from the german

POW!Germany The german gently kissed back, blushing lightly. "it's alright.."

Feliciano: He curled up and cuddled , tracing the German scars again. He wasn't to happy about them but he knew they were perminate

POW!Germany The German gently held the Italian to him, trying his best to keep a small smile on his cheeks Feliciano: He let out a sigh with of comfort "luddy?" He asks 13:05

POW!Germany The German held the Italian gently to him "yes, feli?

Feliciano: "no more war?" He asked sounding like a kid

POW!Germany "...I...I can't promise..but for now..no more war.."

Feliciano: He beams happy as hugged the German before gasping and getting up

POW!Germany The German hugged back, sighing softly, lowering his head. He didn't know how things would get better..But he knew they would..Be it in a year..or in 100.. He would get better...

Feliciano: The Italian soon comes back with a small little box that has a ring in it as just a gift , " here dositu open it" he said

POW!Germany The German sighs gently, taking the box not opening it yet "..The war is hard.."

Feliciano: " I a know ve.." he said sitting next to the German

POW!Germany He sighed gently leaning over kissing the Italian gently on the lips "..It's going to be a while until we get bacck to normal.."

Feliciano: He smiled slightly and crawls into the German lap to soak up what warmth he can get

POW!Germany The German gently held the Italian to him, hugging him "..You're so special to me.."

Feliciano: He smiled and looked at the German with hope In his eyes

POW!Germany The German gently kissed the italian as he held him close.

Feliciano: " dositu .. your a not a gonna open it ve ? " He asked after breaking the kiss

Feliciano: He looked disappointed that his friend hasn't opened it up yet

Feliciano: The Russian snook in grabbing the Italian after chaining up Ludwig and kiku .

POW!Germany The German struggled harshly against the chains, breaking them rather easily now that he had gotten his strength back.

Feliciano: The Italian cries and struggled as the Russian hits him with his

POW!Germany the German approached the Russian tackling him rather roughly to pry him away from the Italian. He growled harshly.

Feliciano: The Russian growled as well as yelping as he wrestled with the German

POW!Germany The German put up as best of a fight as he could in his condition, forcing the Russian away from the Italian growling as he did so.

Feliciano: The Russian knew that he was losing and grabbed the Italian as a shield

POW!Germany The German stopped immediately, backing away from the Russian growling harshly anger in his eyes. "..Put him down and fight like your country..."

Feliciano: "not until you surrendered" the Russian says breaking the Italian arm Feliciano: Feliciano cries out in pain, struggling to keep his vision as the Russian pulled him closer

POW!Germany "..Put him down..." He stated the anger stifling. "...It's bad enough that I've already basically surrendered! My people were killed by a insane man who told me murdering my people..was good...My government was toppled...My people were bombed...My military tried to fight back..and lost." He paused "I've nearly died..Because of this war...It's not my fault that my people elected a horrible person..that tried to kill me.." He paused once more "..Please Ivan..Put him down.."

Feliciano: Violet and Leo hurries in to the rescue and stomps on Ivan's feet , the Russian cried and let's go of feli. The children helped him to the German before he loses his vision completely

POW!Germany The German quickly picked up the Italian, a low growl releasing as he moved torwards the Russian lashing out kicking him in the side.

Feliciano: The Russian fell on the floor as the Italian lay limp in his arms from blood loss

POW!Germany The German pinned the Russian down .."Shit..." He landed a swift kick at the Russians head attempting to knock him out. He was worried about the Italian.

Feliciano: The Russian lay there in a coma as blood ran down feli arms , dripping from his back , ring finger and pointer finger due to the blows on his back. His arm was also bent in a odd way

POW!Germany The German sighed, attempting to stop the bleeding, he wrapped the wounds in spare bandage sighing softly. He knew he had to keep the Italian alive.

Feliciano: Feliciano head started to tilt back as lay on top of the German man

POW!Germany The german gently laid down the Italian, tapping his cheek, putting pressure on the wounds.

Feliciano: Soon the Italian woke up in a hospital bed, dazed and confused but unable to see anymore. "W-who turned the lights a out ve ?!" He whimpered scared

POW!Germany The German quickly approached the Italian, taking his shoulder gently "..Feli..? " He asked, worried.

Feliciano: " dositu?! Where a are you !? " He replied with a hint of fear in his voice as Romania walked in to cure the Italian vision

POW!Germany "Feli..it's alright..." He stated quietly, keeping his hand on the Italians shoulder.

Feliciano: Soon he was able to see again and hugging the German while kissing all over his face

POW!Germany The German hugged him tightly, sighing softly

Feliciano: The Italian jolted back after almost pulling a IV out in pain

POW!Germany The German tensed, releasing the Italian. he was worried

Feliciano: "ow ve " he whines rubbing his arm that is broken

POW!Germany "...I know it hurts.."

Feliciano: The Italian stuck his bottom lip out as and attempted to pout in frustration

POW!Germany "..hey...You're still here.." He gently hugged the Italian

Feliciano: The Italian blushes after his curl getting stuck in the Germans necklace, soon be starts to bite his lip

POW!Germany He held the Italian to him, sighing softly, gently kissing the Italians head.

Feliciano: "ve dositu my-a curl is a stuck !" He blushed and exclaimed

POW!Germany The German blushed trying to pull away

Feliciano: Feli clamped his mouth with his hand as his curl tugged on the Germans necklace chain , he letted out a muffler moan

POW!Germany The German chuckled slightly untangling the curl slowly but gently, a blush across his cheeks

Feliciano: The Italian whole face was red as he shudder and shook

POW!Germany The German gently kissed the Italian once the curl was untangled, a blush was deeply across his cheeks

Feliciano: He smiled and kissed the German forehead gently

POW!Germany The German blushed, smiling a bit as he hugged the Italian close.

Feliciano: He hugged him back happy

~The Rest will be uploaded on the 12th!~ ~Most was lost during the great forgetfulness of 2016.~ (I didn't bother to save it..)


End file.
